


薄荷牛奶 Mint Milk ⑩ ABO

by Mianyusuee



Category: TAETEE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianyusuee/pseuds/Mianyusuee
Summary: 终于写出来了，人生第一次开的车竟熬出了+4500字， 文笔生疏请大家多多包涵！！人生第一次写ABO雷: 文笔渣 私设ABO后期有包子 番设置雷者勿进OOC 注意！！





	薄荷牛奶 Mint Milk ⑩ ABO

关上家门以后，二人终控制不住自己的欲望，tae一下子抱起tee的双腿架在自己髋骨，突然被抱起的tee慌张的抱紧他的颈子，tae安抚一下他的背然后顺势把他直径抱到自己房里

而惊慌过后片刻情欲又再次卷上tee的思绪，他的手在tae的脸上轻轻抚着

水灵的双眼直勾勾的盯着tae的嘴唇，tae撞上他的目光立即明了对方的心意

不过半秒两唇已经粘贴，舌头的纠缠激烈仿佛像是要争取主导权，正处于发情的tee属于他的牛奶香气完全淹过了tae

但在香甜之中亦尝到一丝薄荷的辛辣，让tee更为之疯狂..此刻，对方的信息素对彼此而言就是最好的催情药。

tae把人抱到白色的大床上放下，经过一轮激吻以后tee浑身更加发热，饥渴难耐，简直是欲火焚身，欲望不减，下身早已起了反应正抵着西装裤挺立着，但却没有可以宣泄的缺口

他想要..想要tae

tee躺在床上被情欲折磨直扭动，胸口泛起的汗沾湿纯白的衬衣，若隐若现的两个红点，吸引着tae的视线，tee满脸涨红，红唇微张轻轻喘着气，漂亮的双目泛着水汽诱人得很...

[ tae..帮帮我 ] tee撑起上半身捉起他的手带到自己滚烫的脸上，渴求的眼神看着他

既清纯又色情..他又怎能抗拒到

tae站在床前深深吸了口气，松了松颈上的领带，一只脚跪到tee双腿之间，伸出手由上而下逐颗解开tee的衬衣，tee呈粉色的胸膛亦暴露于tae眼前，光滑的皮肤，纤瘦的身段，看得tae由不得咽下了一口口水

太可口了。

..两颗..最后一颗

清晰可见到tee胸口的起伏，上半身赤裸的呈现在tae眼前，可tae却不为所动，尽管现在在他脑海中只想得到tee

[ 你确定..吗？我可不会停下来的] tae的眼神深邃得很，伸出黝黑的手一点一点的按压着tee的细腰

被碰过的地方都剩下一片灼热与痕痒，tee舔了舔自己的红唇，双眼直看着他的脸庞，眼前的这个男人是他的男朋友，是他所爱的人..所以他又怎会有犹豫，他肯定的说

[ 确定..]

tee伸手扯着tae的领带，拉他带往自已身上，埋到他耳边道 [ ...darvid先生..标记我..] 说完tee浑身都变得粉红粉红的，奶香又浓了几分

这句话在tae的脑海中不断回响，本已硬得不行的大家伙，又再涨大了几分，听到他的答允他也就再忍不住了，靠下身再次开始和tee亲吻

他们的喘息和亲吻声在房间里此起彼落，用自已舌尖描绘彼此舌头和嘴唇的形状，忽然tae的嘴唇转移到tee的颈部，细细的亲着，不同于上一次，这次没有颈带的阻隔，他的嘴唇直接亲上了tee的腺体

tee本能反应地想避开，可是tae强硬地压住了他双手不让他反抗，温柔的舔着忍住了想咬下去的冲动，再移至胸前的两点

[ ..呃..！不要碰这里..] 被他反复吸啜着有了一种酥麻，痒痒的感觉，tee感觉都快喘不过气来，不消半刻，右胸的樱桃已经被舔得红肿，而tae亦细心的照顾另一边用手直揉捏着，渐渐亦充血挺立起来

[ 以后..我不许你再胡乱跟alpha单独在一起]

他实在不敢想像若他没有带tee走继续让他和那个禽兽在一起，如今的状况会是怎样..

[ 嗯..]

tee自然知道压在他身上的人是生气， 只是没想到tae会用这样的方法来惩罚他， 此时胸前尽是红印和被弄肿了的两颗

男人顺着他身躯美丽的线条一直强势的亲下去，留下一个又一个带薄荷香气的红印和齿痕，大手在tee腰窝摩挲着，在爱人的身上宣示主权，仿佛要让他的身体知道谁才是可以让他得到快感的人。

[ tee..我是你唯一的alpha，知道吧？] tae舔舐着他的耳朵道

tee羞涩的点了点头..占有欲怎么那么强啊？

仍然身冠楚楚的大灰狼双手一边解开tee的皮带，随手把裤子一脱，tee身上就剩下一条灰色的内裤，和未经人到访过的私密之处只剩一布之差

天真小兔子被灰狼盯上了，害怕得缩作一团，头上毛绒绒的大耳朵也垂下来了，而后穴因为发情的关系早生异样，穴内控制不了的分泌大量蜜液，把内裤也沾湿了，留下了一小块水渍

tae一探手，嘴角微微勾起说

[ 这才开始，这里怎么就那么湿..]

tee深深感受到alpha与生俱来想要征服omega的天性，此刻的tae跪在他的身前，眼中充满戾气，平日的温柔仿佛已经被情欲淹没掉了，既让他害怕，更让他想要他。

冷凉的手粘贴了炙热的肌肤，一丝不挂的tee如同肉随砧板上，等待爱人的鱼肉..

在二人混合的信息素之中浸泡tae亦出了一身热汗，对着发情的tee，看着他的身躯，迅速的生理反应，他脑海中就只是"想要得到"的念头

tae徐徐脱下了黏腻的衣服，赤裸的呈现了他一身好看呈小麦色的肌肉，以及吸引着tee眼球的那雄姿勃勃的阴茎，粗大且呈黑色，表面甚至泛起了青筋，tae握起了二人的阴茎搓揉，陌生的触感使本已经十分敏感的tee更加动情

烫热的两块硬铁在没有任何润滑下互相磨擦少不了有丝痛楚，但更多的是舒爽的快感，前端所渗出的清液沾满柱身，由囊袋套弄至前端，手指在铃口细细搓揉..赤裸裸的感受对方的温度。

[ 呃..啊！不行了..] tee整个人涨红起来，tae知道他快到了就加快了手上的速度，tee身上传来阵阵的抽动，低吟之下，在tae的手里射了第一发浓精..

白液散落在二人的胸膛，什至有些沾上了tae的唇，显得特别色情，只是tae坚硬的阳物没有半点的动静，反而显得更为坚挺

相反从未经历过情事的tee又怎受得了高潮的感觉，身子早早软了下来，只是射完以后身体的空虚感更强了..

tee无力的倒在床上喘息，可刚好就瞥到tae把嘴角的精液舔了..

[ 原来是这个味道啊..] tae恍然大悟似的道，舌上有着一丝的苦涩，他带坏笑的看着己熟透了似的tee

这过于色情的画面冲击着tee的眼球，脸上一阵滚烫，他羞得喊了出来 [ ..tae！] 

tee双目充满水汽怪责的眼神看着他，整个人都粉红粉红的，胸口微微起伏着，tae把他拉起来到自己脸前，一手握着他下巴，有意味的笑道

[ tee 告诉我，你想要什么 ]

充满薄荷味的气息扑脸而来，本已经被药力弄得欲火焚身的tee，此时tae的信息素更令他添了几分渴求，理智和羞耻瞬间消逝

[ 这个..tae的这个] tee伸手握住了tae越发挺立的巨物，纯洁的目光看着tae发出了最直接的邀请

[ 好..] tae的额头青筋冒突，默默忍着tee粗鲁的手势，他所发出的香浓奶味，以及那双天真的大眼睛..tae狠狠咬了咬牙，把人推倒在床上，强硬地擘开他双腿，呈M字形打开着

呈粉红的小穴曝露在alpha的眼前，正被欲望所支配流着丝丝的蜜液，知道正被人看着紧张得一张一合，泛着淫糜水光，呈现着内里的嫩肉，tee 从没有过这般经验，冷空气接触着穴口，新鲜又刺激的感觉，弄得穴内又泛起几波蜜液

看着正吐着水的小穴，tae已经迫不及待要开始为他扩张，他伸出伸长的手指插进那温热的地方

[ 啊！] 突如其来的进入，陌生的感觉蔓延，tee绷紧的捉住了旁边的被单，可小穴却马上迎合手指的进入紧紧收缩包着它，tae可以感受到穴里的纹路和湿润，可是这绞得它都动弹不得..

[ 你放松一点..] tae伸手拍了拍tee的屁股，热辣辣的痛楚在他屁股上留下一个红印，而蜜液则在穴的边缘因此而流下沾湿了tae的手心

tee深深吸了口气慢慢放松下来，手指也开始在里头捣弄扩张，被异物进入敏感的穴里，稍稍舒缓了空虚感，很舒服...可tee拼命咬着嘴唇免得呻吟漏出

tae手上的动作没有停过，他泛红的双眼看着tee 快咬破的红唇，伸手抚上他的红唇，说 [ 不要忍着..我想听]

嘴唇才刚被松开，第二只手指就突然进来了，tee忍不住就喊了出来，甜腻的低吟传入tae耳里，手中的力度也添了几分

[ ...tae....啊！..呃...] 

忽然tae手的速度变慢了，粗糙的手指在嫩肉之上磨蹭的感觉加倍放大，而tae刚好擦过一个点，酥麻得忍不住颤栗起来，呻吟也高昂起来，tae反复刺激着那里，他就知道这是tee的敏感点

手指在穴口加快的抽插，越来越蜜液从穴里带出，缓缓流到淡灰的床单上形成一小滩水迹，tee被他搅得连害羞也顾不上，只能喊出一声又声的呻吟，小穴紧紧吸咄着两根手指，里头渐渐冒出了一种酸软，涨涨的感觉..

[..不行...这里不行！啊！...]

蜜液如泉涌般喷出，沾湿了一大片床单，两瓣臀肉中间全是湿漉漉的，被捅开了的小穴已经不能完全合上，tee连忙把腿并拢，他被自己如此敏感的反应羞耻得哭了出来，双眼泛着泪光，委屈巴巴的呜咽着，tae见状也就心疼起来把泪人儿抱入怀中

[ tee..别哭了，没事儿，你做很棒啊...]

tae温柔吻去了他的泪水，tee趴在他肩上噘着嘴呜咽，看着小兔子软乎乎的模样，真的恨不得立即把他压在床上操

[ ..太...羞人了..] 

[ 可宝贝这个样子好漂亮啊..你不也舒服吗？] 说完tae又在他腺体上亲了口，感觉像是在舔香浓的牛奶

[ 混蛋...还欺负我] 泪水才刚止了的tee带哭腔的说着又在他背上打了几拳

[ 那还要吗？]

黝黑粗大的阴茎往tee的腹上一顶，tee一下子就无力下来，湿润的双目看着他，意味十分明确

[ 来..坐上来] tae突然抬起他的翘臀，用巨物抵住他湿透的小穴，一切都蓄势待发

tee紧紧捏着他的肩膀对准阴茎向下坐，沉重的喘息在tae耳边徘徊，二人都期待着真正的结合，可是因穴口过于湿润好几次进入都滑开了，小穴和敏感坚硬的前端不断磨擦，蜜液在两者之间拉起银丝来，这样磨下去怕是tae也会精关不守

tae提起tee的手让他握住烫热的柱身对准坐下去，伞状的前端比起手指粗好几倍，进窄穴的时候也少不了有痛楚，可tee仍忍着继续坐了下去，而tae见到他痛苦的表情就立即释放更多信息素让他放松下来..

[ ..啊！] 

当完全进入之时，二人同时舒畅的喟叹出来，粗大阴茎被tee湿润又温热的穴道包裹着，像是被数万个小口吸吮和按摩着，太舒服了..

穴口的皱褶被完全抚平，结合以后tee真正感受到巨物的硬度和烫热，小穴虽被顶得很涨，可是亦填补了他的空虚和欲望，脆弱的穴道被硬生生扩张成他阴茎的形状，每一个敏感点都被热铁碾压到

[ 我开始了。]

tae抬起tee只把前端留在穴里，突然的离开使tee又再空虚起来，嫩肉都缠着伞状望从中可获得快感，可不消半秒巨物就重新进入小穴的最深处，开始在穴里抽插

[ 嗯！太...太深了...慢..点]

粗壮的巨物每次的进入都戳中tee的敏感点，九浅一深的插法把tee迫在高潮的边缘，插得tee都要晕过去了，极致的感受到性爱的愉悦

tee迎合着tae的进入，快感可谓双倍之上，他们不论在信息素上的结合，还是肉体上的默契，都近乎完美，除了是命中注定，还能是什么？

tee一边想着，一边在猛烈的抽插之下射了出来，黏腻的液体糊了在他们不断磨擦的腹部之上，而随着蜜穴分泌越来越液体，抽插的淫靡水声越来越大，二人混合的信息素也彻底充斥了空气

此时，穴内的某深处涌出了大量的蜜液，tae刻意把阴茎往那秘密的地方大力的顶去，而回应的是tee甜美高昂的呻吟，以及更多的蜜液冲洗他的柱头，堵在小穴的深处流不到出来..

他们都很清楚这个地方是那里..一但进入生殖腔和咬下腺体就会完成永久标记。

[ tee..可以吗？]tae认真的看着他问道

只是令他意外的是tee没有半点犹豫就点了头..

答应了。

得到tee的答允，tae立即马力全开一下又一下顶在生殖腔狭窄的入口上，tee被如此猛烈的攻势顶得连呻吟也开始支离破碎，生理泪水直流下来，然而tae虽一直安抚着他，可是下身的动作也没有减慢过速度和其强烈

不久，生殖腔终被顶开了，先感觉到的是被巨物抵着的酸涨感，其后就是剧烈的痛楚，生涩的生殖腔被硬生生的打开，狭窄的腔内被硬物挤开完全填满，tee痛得直向tae的肩膀咬下去

[ 宝贝...没事儿..嘶..快到了...]

tae一阵低吼，堵在生殖腔里的前端开始涨大成结，tee已经无力反抗，他只感觉自己快被顶穿了，直低声的喊着疼，泪水也不断在眼中涌出

[ ..好痛]

[ 很..快..就过去了..啊！]

一波又一波灼热的浓精射到生殖腔里，烫得tee一阵颤栗，兴此同时，tae亦在他腺体上咬了一口，血液顺着tee白嫩的背部流下，慢慢将薄荷信息素注入tee的体内，彻底的将他占有..

Alpha射精的过程很长，至少十至十五分钟，tee 也只能默默承受着被液体灌溉的感觉，仿佛自己满肚子都是他的白液，但又加上沾上自己alpha的薄荷香气莫名而生的愉悦，可谓痛与爱的交缠..

每射一发，tee就不禁哆嗦起来，泪水直淌着流下来，tae埋在他耳边细语安慰着他，亲吻着属于自己的omega，

[ 以后你就是我的人了..宝贝]

我以后只会是你的人了。

tee已经无力把这句话说给他听，靠着他的alpha的肩膀迷糊的昏过去了...

Tbc  
thanks

**Author's Note:**

> 车真的太难了，以后都不想写了，再次佩服那些高速车手的大大...如果不好吃的话，请轻点骂(;_;


End file.
